Tracks of My Tears
by KelseyO
Summary: What I wish had happened at the end of "The Grandfather" when Chuck went to Blair's house. Totally ChuckxBlair. Chuck's point of view. UPDATE: New extended ending posted as Chapter 2. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**So I was watching the "Grandfather" episode. Serena tells Chuck to fight for Blair, to make her feel safe. Chuck goes to Blair's house. At this point, I already had the scene planned out in my mind: Chuck goes upstairs, crawls into bed with Blair, and they just have an adorable little cuddle session in which she lets her emotions run free and he just lies there and comforts her.**

**But no. Chuck gets there, is denied permission to go upstairs, and then, lo and behold (I think I spelled that wrong...) he sees Nate's jacket. Not only is Blair not upstairs and asleep, but Nate is with her, and she asks him to stay.**

**So, I decided to fix it. What actually happened was, in my opinion, the biggest epic fail in the history of _Gossip Girl_, so this is how I think (and by think, I mean "know") it should have gone. Enjoy, review.**

"_Make her feel safe, Chuck. She's scared."_

Serena's parting words echoed through Chuck's head as his limo pulled up to the Waldorf mansion.

As many times as he had experienced these surroundings—the gleam of the spotless marble floors, the faint odor of cigars and alcohol in the elevator, the quiet _ding_ that announced he had arrived at the desired floor—tonight seemed different somehow.

Chuck entered the foyer and immediately made for the ornate staircase that rose up to the second story, but then a bathrobe-clad Derota appeared in front of him.

"It late, Mr. Chuck."

"I need to see Blair."

Her eyes were hard. "Miss Blair said no guests. Come back in morning."

Chuck glanced at his watch. "Look at that, it's twelve-oh-nine," he murmured with mild sarcasm, then strode past Derota and began climbing the stairs.

The second floor was dark, but he barely noticed as he approached the last door on the left. He wrapped his fingers around the cold metal doorknob, but then thought better of it and lightly tapped the door with the back of his hand. Chuck strained his ears, but the silence on the other side of the door was deafening.

He finally pushed the door open. The moon was particularly bright tonight, and it was the only source of light in the room.

He heard Blair before he saw her. The sound was barely noticeable; it was a faint sniffling, a string of quiet sobs, but it was the saddest sound he had ever heard.

She was curled up in her bed, her back to him, the moonlight illuminating the tears that spilled from her closed eyes. He could tell that she was trying to sleep, but her eyebrows were pulled together in a heartbreaking expression that told Chuck she was wide awake.

He opened his mouth and took a breath to speak, but he instead found himself approaching the bed. He slowly took off his jacket and let it drop to the floor. He climbed onto the bed with as much grace as he was capable of, and stayed on top of the comforter. He wasn't here to seduce her.

The second he sank into the mattress, he heard a sharp intake of breath. Blair's eyes snapped open, but she didn't have to look behind her to know who it was.

She clenched her jaws for a moment. "What the hell do you want?" Her words formed a question, but her voice was cold, quiet…exhausted.

He didn't reply, and instead moved closer.

"Chuck…" she muttered, probably wanting to sound annoyed, but a small sob escaped. She sniffed and cleared her throat, desperately trying to hold it together.

"Shhh," he whispered, moving her hair away from her face in a smooth, careful gesture. The corner of his mouth slid up just a little when her wet, red eyes briefly drifted closed. He began stroking her hair with his fingers. "Tell me," he murmured softly.

She sniffed and let out a shaky breath. "My life…it's over." She paused and waited, probably expecting him to contradict her statement, but he stayed silent. "I've spent my entire life trying to be good enough for Yale. Trying to be…perfect." She stopped again, as if it was hard for her to say the words aloud. "I made it so far…then one stupid mistake…" She trailed off. "And now it's gone. It's all gone." For a moment she couldn't stop herself from choking more tears out.

When she spoke again, she didn't try to mask her despair. "I'm worthless." Her voice was so small, so vulnerable…

Chuck sat up just enough to be able to see her face, then used his thumb to gently wipe the salty droplets from her cheeks. "No," he replied, his voice barely above a whisper. "You're Blair Waldorf." He gently combed his fingers through her luscious brown hair, then planted the smallest, softest kiss on her head.

The tears returned with a vengeance, and this time Blair couldn't hold them in. Chuck shifted again, wrapping his arm around her midsection and pulling her close.

Her hands, instead of fleeing from his touch like they usually did, appeared from under the blankets and held Chuck's closer.

They stayed like that for an endless moment. Blair's eyes drooped closed and Chuck breathed in the scent of her hair over and over again.

"Do you remember the last time we were like this?" he asked suddenly, keeping his voice low.

"Back then, it was me putting you back together." She was quiet for a few beats. "Are you going to be gone when I wake up?"

He brushed his fingertips against the back of her hand. "Do you want me to stay?"

She thought for a moment. "I really think I do."

He kissed her hair again.

**So, about that rectangular object at the bottom center of the screen? Well, you click it, and a window pops up, and you write what you thought about the story, and then you click "submit". It's wonderful, isn't it? :)**

**[UPDATE] Go to Chapter 2 for the new extended ending. It's much better, I promise. And review!!!**


	2. Alternate Ending

**Hello guys. So the very sudden and random ending to the original story has been bugging me for pretty much forever, so I finally wrote a new ending. It has some more sarcasm and somewhat snarky comments between them, but I think the ending is much better. Please read, enjoy, and review.**

"_Make her feel safe, Chuck. She's scared."_

Serena's parting words echoed through Chuck's head as his limo pulled up to the Waldorf mansion.

As many times as he had experienced these surroundings—the gleam of the spotless marble floors, the faint odor of cigars and alcohol in the elevator, the quiet _ding_ that announced he had arrived at the desired floor—tonight seemed different somehow.

Chuck entered the foyer and immediately made for the ornate staircase that rose up to the second story, but then a bathrobe-clad Derota appeared in front of him.

"It late, Mr. Chuck."

"I need to see Blair."

Her eyes were hard. "Miss Blair said no guests. Come back in morning."

Chuck glanced at his watch. "Look at that, it's twelve-oh-nine," he murmured with mild sarcasm, then strode past Derota and began climbing the stairs.

The second floor was dark, but he barely noticed as he approached the last door on the left. He wrapped his fingers around the cold metal doorknob, but then thought better of it and lightly tapped the door with the back of his hand. Chuck strained his ears, but the silence on the other side of the door was deafening.

He finally pushed the door open. The moon was particularly bright tonight, and it was the only source of light in the room.

He heard Blair before he saw her. The sound was barely noticeable; it was a faint sniffling, a string of quiet sobs, but it was the saddest sound he had ever heard.

She was curled up in her bed, her back to him, the moonlight illuminating the tears that spilled from her closed eyes. He could tell that she was trying to sleep, but her eyebrows were pulled together in a heartbreaking expression that told Chuck she was wide awake.

He opened his mouth and took a breath to speak, but he instead found himself approaching the bed. He slowly took off his jacket and let it drop to the floor. He climbed onto the bed with as much grace as he was capable of, and stayed on top of the comforter. He wasn't here to seduce her.

The second he sank into the mattress, he heard a sharp intake of breath. Blair's eyes snapped open, but she didn't have to look behind her to know who it was.

She clenched her jaws for a moment. "What the hell do you want?" Her words formed a question, but her voice was cold, quiet…exhausted.

He didn't reply, and instead moved closer.

"Chuck…" she muttered, probably wanting to sound annoyed, but a small sob escaped. She sniffed and cleared her throat, desperately trying to hold it together.

"Shhh," he whispered, moving her hair away from her face in a smooth, careful gesture. The corner of his mouth slid up just a little when her wet, red eyes briefly drifted closed. He began stroking her hair with his fingers. "Tell me," he murmured softly.

She sniffed and let out a shaky breath. "My life…it's over." She paused and waited, probably expecting him to contradict her statement, but he stayed silent. "I've spent my entire life trying to be good enough for Yale. Trying to be…perfect." She stopped again, as if it was hard for her to say the words aloud. "I made it so far…then one stupid mistake…" She trailed off. "And now it's gone. It's all gone." For a moment she couldn't stop herself from choking more tears out.

When she spoke again, she didn't try to mask her despair. "I'm worthless." Her voice was so small, so vulnerable…

Chuck sat up just enough to be able to see her face, then used his thumb to gently wipe the salty droplets from her cheeks. "No," he replied, his voice barely above a whisper. "You're Blair Waldorf." He gently combed his fingers through her luscious brown hair, then planted the smallest, softest kiss on her head.

The tears returned with a vengeance, and this time Blair couldn't hold them in. Chuck shifted again, wrapping his arm around her midsection and pulling her close.

Her hands, instead of fleeing from his touch like they usually did, appeared from under the blankets and held Chuck's closer.

They stayed like that for an endless moment. Blair's eyes drooped closed and Chuck breathed in the scent of her hair over and over again.

"Do you remember the last time we were like this?" he asked suddenly, keeping his voice low.

"Back then, it was me putting you back together." She was quiet for a few beats. "Are you going to be gone when I wake up?"

He brushed his fingertips against the back of her hand. "Do you want me to stay?"

She let out a small laugh. "You and your reverse psychology."

Chuck smirked. "You're avoiding the question, Waldorf. If I didn't know any better, I'd think…" He trailed off, leaving her to fill in the blank herself.

"Think what?"

He ignored her question, knowing it would bother her to do so, and took another deep breath. "What shampoo do you use? Your hair smells delicious."

"Very funny, Bass," she grumbled. There was a moment of silence. "And I use Fredric Fekkai."

"Lucky bastard—he gets to shower with you every day."

"You're disgusting."

"And you're flawless." He intertwined his fingers with hers. "Whether you like it or not, we make a good match."

She groaned. "Don't, Chuck."

"Blair—"

"Because tomorrow night you're going to act like this never happened," she interrupted. Her voice was quiet. "You'll go to some bar, get wasted, make out with a few strangers, then get home at two in the morning." She pulled her hands away from his. "You're Chuck Bass. It's what you do."

He found her hands again and held them tightly. "If I go to a bar, I'll bring you with me. If I get wasted, it'll be because your presence is the best high in the world. If I make out with anyone, it'll be you. And if I go anywhere at two in the morning, it'll be here."

He kissed her bare neck, then put his mouth right next to her ear. "I'm not Chuck Bass without you," he whispered, his voice soft and sincere.

There was a moment of silence.

"The worst thing you've ever done," Chuck began.

"The darkest thought you've ever had," Blair continued, and he could hear the surprise—and even hope—in her voice.

"I will stand by you through anything."

She waited a beat. "Why?" she breathed.

He hesitated. "What's the next part again?"

She thrust her elbow backwards into his ribs. "I hate you," she muttered, and he could tell she was falling asleep.

He allowed for a few long minutes of silence, then once again put his mouth to her ear.

"I love you."

She didn't respond.

He smiled his Chuck smile. She might not have heard him, but she knew. She had always known.

And she always would.

**Awww. :) You guys were all awesome with the reviews...could we possibly go another round? That would make me really really happy! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
